


i'm broken (and you're bleeding)

by agentsandartefacts



Series: Finding Home [3]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandartefacts/pseuds/agentsandartefacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dark effects of the astrolabe have been vanquished, the group is forced to face the consequences it has left on their bodies and minds. Can their bonds be strengthened or will they break instead?</p><p>[A rewrite of the events that took place in 4x09 and onwards]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm broken (and you're bleeding)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so thank you for those who have been reading the series so far. I’ve been working loosely to S4 canon so far, but now here’s where things go AU, but still kind of canon. You’ll see when you read on.
> 
> Also, a credit and kudos must go to phoenix_cry, who helped me out on many occasions when my brain just failed me. I doubt this fic would have been finished if not for her, so.

i

‘Helena...it wasn’t your fault...’

Helena flinched as she felt Myka press a hand against her shoulder. She bowed her head, forcing her eyes shut. Flashes of memories plagued her mind. The sound of gunshots still rang in her ears. The brightness of the Tesla’s power still burned her retina. Nothing would shake the events of the last few hours. Not even Myka’s presence.

‘But it is, Myka,’ her voice was so small, so resigned.

Myka sighed. She stood up and paced around the bedroom, her eyes never leaving Helena’s fragile frame that perched on the end of the bed. It pulled at her heartstrings to see Helena this way. It had been a week since Helena had shown up in Myka’s room and stayed. Despite all of the flirtations she sensed Helena wasn’t all quite there, that something was distressing that brilliant mind of hers. It frustrated her that Helena wouldn’t let her in to help.

‘How is your sister?’

‘Tracy’s going to be okay. Still confused about what happened. It’s never easy being under the influence of an artefact...and let’s face it, she didn’t believe my story. I don’t blame her...I completely wrecked her nursery and blamed it on a wind storm. Once she comes around, I’ll never hear the end of it,’ Myka replied, chuckling. She moved over to Helena and knelt down in front of her. ‘But enough about Trace...I’d rather want to know if you’ll be okay, too.’

Helena opened her eyes and gazed into Myka’s, reaching forward to play with one of her curls. ‘I’ve never been truly okay Myka. You know that.’

Myka lowered her eyes and nodded. ‘I know. But you carry so much pain, so much guilt on your conscience Helena. I just wish you would share it with someone. With me.’

Helena curled Myka’s hair around her finger and sighed. ‘I used the Tesla on Artie, Myka. I used the Tesla on him and he wasn’t well.’

‘I know...’ Myka replied. She placed a hand on Helena’s. ‘Helena...what exactly happened down in the Bronze Sector?’

‘Well...’ Helena began, closing her eyes. ‘I heard the commotion that took place in the Warehouse, and overheard Leena following Trailer to the Bronze Sector. I followed them there...’

 

_‘Leena, I want you to leave the Warehouse. Go. Go! Now.’_

_Helena met Leena’s terrified gaze in the doorway as she overheard Mrs Fredric on the Farnsworth. She looked over Leena’s shoulder to observe Artie who was mumbling to himself in obvious distress. She nodded, then gestured for Leena to leave._

_Leena threw a glance at Artie, before leaving the Bronze Sector._

_Helena drew her Tesla and stepped towards Artie, cautious._

_‘The Dark Vault...it’s in the Dark Vault...’ Artie slowly turned around and faced Helena, seemingly unfazed that Leena had somehow morphed into Helena._

_‘Artie,’ Helena pleaded. ‘You’re not well...’_

_‘You’re in my way...’ Artie growled._

_‘Artie,’ Helena whispered, noticing the gun rising in his hand. ‘Please...’_

_As Artie raised the gun to Helena’s chest, her reflexes kicked in. She swung an arm against his. The gun fired. Ignoring the pain flaring in her shoulder, she fired the Tesla at Artie. Green sparks shot at him and he fell to the ground. She kicked the gun out of Artie’s range before collapsing to the floor, gripping her shoulder._

_‘Leena?’ she groaned, trying to apply as much pressure as she could._

_Leena came into view in the doorway, her eyes widening as she saw Helena. ‘Oh my god you’re hurt...’_

_‘I’m fine,’ Helena growled. ‘Just call Myka. Tell her what’s happened. Then tell Mrs Fredric. I don’t know how long Artie is going to be out for.’_

_Leena nodded as fumbled for her Farnsworth. ‘Are you sure you don’t want me to help?’_

_Helena just stared at Leena, the pain beginning to fog her vision. ‘Just hurry...’_

 

‘...and that’s when Leena called you...’ Helena finished.

Myka stared at Helena, her fingers tracing the blue sling that decorated her right shoulder. She ran a hand through Helena’s tussled hair, her thumb caressing her cheek. ‘You did the right thing, Helena.’

Helena sighed. ‘I’m not sure the others will see it that way...’

‘Helena, listen to me,’ Myka said, gazing into her eyes. ‘You did what any one of us would have done. The Artie you fought was not _our_ Artie. It was an Artie created by the astrolabe. You prevented him from doing the worst. If not...he...’ She couldn’t bring herself to say it. ‘Look...you can’t blame yourself.’

Helena nodded, tears threatening to leave her eyes. ‘Is Leena okay?’

Myka sighed, nodded. ‘She’s a little shaken up, but she’s okay.’

‘And Artie?’

Myka shrugged. ‘I’m not so sure. Mrs Fredric and Doctor Vanessa are with him, along with the Regents. Together, I think they’ll find a solution to bring him back, to bring our Artie back.’

Helena nodded. She let go of Myka’s hair, resting a hand on her shoulder. ‘You should go, eat something. I’ll be fine up here.’

‘I’m not leaving without you,’ Myka whispered. ‘You need to eat, too.’

‘I also need to rest,’ Helena replied, gesturing her arm.

Myka put her hand on top of Helena’s, resting it on her shoulder. ‘I’ll get Leena to save you something.’

Helena smiled. ‘Thank you.’

Myka leaned up and kissed Helena’s forehead. ‘Get some rest. I’ll be back up later.’

 

* * *

 

‘How is she?’ Pete asked as Myka stepped out of Helena’s room.

Myka sighed. ‘She blames herself. I think it’s still sinking in for her.’

‘She going to be okay?’

‘I’m not sure, Pete,’ Myka replied as she walked down the hallway to the stairs. ‘She never talks to anyone.’

Pete nodded as he followed behind her. ‘Is she not coming down?’

‘No...’ Myka shook her head. ‘I wish she would. It doesn’t do her any good being bottled up alone in her room.’

‘True...’ Pete agreed. ‘But Mykes...’ He put his hand on her shoulder before she could walk down the stairs. ‘At least she’s here. She’s not alone anymore. She did a good job today.’

Myka looked at Pete, nodded. ‘I know, Pete. You’re okay with that, right? With us, I mean?’

Pete nodded. ‘Yeah, it’s cool. She makes you happy, Myka. You’re good together. It’s about time you had someone in your life, like that again...you know?’

Myka smiled. ‘Yeah I know...thanks. I wish you did, too.’

Pete sighed. ‘I’ll find someone. One day.’

‘Yeah...’ Myka began moving down the stairs. ‘If an artefact doesn’t whammy you in the mean time...’

‘Hey! Not cool Mykes...’

 

ii

‘Hey,’ Leena said, sitting next to Helena.

Helena looked up from her book and smiled. ‘Hello...’

‘How’s your shoulder?’ Leena asked.

‘Like it’s been shot,’ Helena chuckled. ‘No...It’s sore...but I can handle it.’

Leena smiled, nodding. She stared at her hands before looking at Helena. ‘Thank you.’

Helena blushed. ‘I was just doing my job.’

‘I know,’ Leena replied. ‘But I also wanted to thank you for coming back. Myka wasn’t the same when you disappeared. Despite the Warehouse being restored, her hope was still missing. Then, after her birthday, it was there again. When the letters came, and despite her lying about them, I knew they were from you. You give Myka hope, Helena.’

Helena played with her sling, sighed. ‘She gives me hope, too.’

Leena hummed in agreement. ‘Don’t avoid her Helena. Let her in, let us in. Don’t suffer alone. We’re your family and you need us, just like we need you.’ She stood up and faced Helena. ‘What happened in the Bronze Sector was not your fault, know that.’

Helena glanced at Leena and nodded. ‘Thank you.’

 

* * *

 

‘How are you doing, Agent Wells?’

Helena jumped when she noticed Mrs Fredric standing behind her. She then smiled. ‘I’m still in a bit of pain, but I’ll manage.’

‘You should be at Leena’s, resting,’ Mrs Fredric pointed out.

Helena shook her head. ‘The Warehouse takes my mind off things. Besides, someone needs to hold down the fort here. Especially with Pete, Myka, Claudia and Steve out investigating curiosities, and Leena doing her jobs.’

Mrs Fredric nodded. ‘I see. How are things with Agent Bering?’

Helena sighed, sat back in her chair. ‘It’s...all right. A lot’s happened in the last week or so. Warehouse life, as usual.’

‘Does this bother you?’ Mrs Fredric wondered.

Helena shook her head. ‘No. I think we can make things work, while still being professional with the Warehouse.’

‘Glad to hear it,’ Mrs Fredric replied.

‘Any news about Artie?’ Helena asked, trying to change the subject.

Mrs Fredric sighed. ‘Not yet. Agent Jinks and I recovered all the information we could from the Brotherhood. It appears that the only way to undo the evil inside him is to use the astrolabe again...’

Helena grimaced as she tapped her fingers against the desk. ‘What about the dagger?’

Mrs Fredric raised an eyebrow. ‘The dagger?’

‘Francesco Borgia's dagger, the one Artie tasked me to find, the one he had visions of Claudia attacking him with...’ Helena stood up and began to pace. ‘We know now that the evil created wasn’t Claudia or Brother Adrian, it was Artie himself...’

‘Go on...’ Mrs Fredric urged.

‘What if this vision was his subconscious warning him, the evil Artie, of what could be his undoing?’ Helena ran her free hand through her hair as she thought. ‘What if the dagger is the only thing that can free Artie?’

‘That’s a very plausible theory, Agent Wells,’ Mrs Fredric said. ‘It may be our only hope. Do you know where the dagger is located?’

Helena shook her head. ‘I’m afraid I do not. I only managed to find clues.’

‘Then keep digging. We need to locate the dagger before the evil extinguishes the light in Artie...’ Mrs Fredric turned to leave.

‘Mrs Fredric,’ Helena said, holding up her free hand. ‘Shall I get the others to help when they return?’

Mrs Fredric paused, thought for a minute. ‘Yes. Make this a priority. We need that dagger.’

Helena nodded. ‘Oh...and there’s one more thing...’ She walked forward and whispered to Mrs Fredric.

Mrs Fredric eyed Helena curiously before nodding. ‘I’ll see what I can do. But the dagger _must_ come first.’

‘Absolutely,’ Helena replied. She returned to the computer and began typing one handed. ‘Righty-ho, then...’

 

iii

‘There’s nothing here,’ Myka groaned as she put down another book. ‘Are you sure you don’t remember anything else on the dagger?’

‘Nothing that I haven’t already told you,’ Helena replied, attempting to stretch and then wincing.

‘Are you okay?’ Myka asked, concerned.

Helena raised her free hand. ‘I’m fine darling, I just...forget sometimes.’

‘Well, don’t,’ Myka eyed her as she rifled through the papers on the table.

‘We should really get back to the B&B anyway,’ Helena said. ‘I left my medication there...’

Myka rolled her eyes. ‘Why doesn’t that surprise me?’ She frowned as she saw two old leather journals buried underneath the pile of papers. ‘Hey, Helena...take a look at these, have you seen them?’

Helena’s eyes widened in a panic when she noticed what Myka was referring to, and she tapped Myka’s hand. ‘No, Myka, leave them, they’re not important...’

‘Why, what are they?’ Myka pulled them out from under the papers and laid them on top of her pile of books. She dusted them down.

Helena held her breath as she watched, her heart thumping in her throat. ‘Myka, please...’

Myka ignored her as she opened up the first journal and read the inside. ‘Property of H.G. Wells...’ She looked up at her. ‘Helena, these are yours.’

‘Yes...’ Helena admitted, looking away. ‘I managed to have them retrieved.’

‘What’s inside them?’ Myka began scanning the pages, reading Helena’s rather untidy handwriting.

Helena leaned forward and grabbed the journal, wincing as she did so. ‘It’s not important right now. Our priority is Artie.’

‘Helena,’ Myka whispered, putting her hand on hers. ‘Are these your diaries?’

Helena nodded. ‘Yes. They are. I had intended for you to read through them, to try and understand me a little better, to let you in. But now is not the time. My ramblings from over 100 years ago will not help locate the dagger.’

‘Maybe not,’ Myka conceded. ‘But I would like to hold onto them, regardless.’

Helena smiled and eyed her playfully. She leaned forward. ‘Now...why doesn’t _that_ surprise me either?’

Myka just smiled, putting the journals aside and continuing with their research.

 

* * *

 

They had taken some of their research back with them to the B&B, and after a short break for refreshment and Helena's medicine, they dived straight back into their work. Spread out in the living room, papers scattered across the surface of the coffee table, they had settled themselves between the couch and the table, reading in companionable silence.

It was at least an hour before either of them spoke – even if it felt longer. Helena straightened her back after being in a hunched over position, wincing as she did so. She ran a hand down her back, rubbing as she read, then reread a passage. Her eyes sparkled, excited.

‘Myka!’ she exclaimed. ‘Myka, look at this.’

Myka scooted closer to Helena, and gazed over her shoulder at the files she was holding. Helena pointed at a paragraph depicting a dagger of ‘magical properties’ that apparently could ‘exorcise demons’.

Myka's eyebrows rose. ‘Well, that certainly sounds promising, doesn't it?’

Helena met her eyes with her own, a glint of victory hiding in their depth. ‘Indeed, darling. Indeed, it does.’

‘Does the text say where it's last been spotted?’

‘That's the best part,’ Helena smirked. ‘They’ve actually made it easy for us, for once. It's in some sort of collection in Prague.’

‘Great. I've always wanted to go there!’ Myka replied, already pushing herself up onto her feet, before gently helping Helena stand as well.

 

iv

A few hours later, Pete and Myka were on their way to Prague to snag the dagger, leaving Helena, Steve and Claudia back at the Warehouse. Claudia was tapping away at the computer before she stopped and turned to face Helena.

‘Guys?’

Steve looked up from reading. ‘What is it, Claud?’

Claudia hesitated. ‘When we get the dagger...someone has to stab Artie with it, right?’

‘It would appear so, if this text is to be correct,’ Helena said. ‘Which it has been so far.’

Claudia shifted in her seat, her hands knotting together. ‘So...how does that work? I mean, how can you stab him with it?’ She swallowed. ‘I mean it’ll probably have to be me, right? After all, he did have visions of me stabbing him...’

‘I don’t know,’ Steve answered, staring at Claudia.  ‘Mrs Fredric didn’t say anything to you, did she H.G.?’

Helena shook her head. ‘No. She just wanted us to retrieve the dagger. I assumed she would take it from there.’

‘But if what you’ve said about the dagger is true,’ Claudia began, looking at Helena. ‘If it is a way of Artie’s evil side telling him what his undoing is, doesn’t that make me part of his undoing?’

‘It’s possible,’ Helena said, nodding. She got up and began to pace. ‘I’ve been thinking about this a great deal. It’s possible that the evil Artie hasn’t taken over him completely, that this evil has not yet been completely created.’

‘You think that if you hadn’t of got there in time and saved Leena that Artie...that Artie would have shot Leena?’ Steve asked, staring at Helena.

‘I think it’s entirely possible, yes,’ Helena replied, staring at the ground. ‘He had no hesitations in shooting me. If I hadn’t of blocked it, I would be dead, instead of being wounded.’

Claudia shook her head. ‘No...no Artie would never do that...’

‘He’s under the effects of the astrolabe, Claudia,’ Helena soothed. ‘Our Artie wouldn’t. But the Artie under the astrolabe would, which is why it’s so important to obtain the dagger and use it.’

‘Well let’s just hope Pete and Myka don’t have any problems in getting it,’ Steve said, returning to his book.

Helena hummed in agreement as she walked over to Claudia, perching herself against the edge of the desk. She looked at her, noticing the fear flashing in her eyes. ‘It scares you, doesn’t it?’

Claudia looked up at Helena and nodded slightly. ‘I just can’t imagine stabbing Artie. I wouldn’t do it.’

Helena put her free hand on Claudia’s shoulder, squeezed gently. ‘I know darling. I know...’

 

* * *

 

‘Hey, hey, hey,’ Pete announced as he and Myka came through the door of the Warehouse.

Claudia span around on her chair as Steve stood up. ‘Did you get it?’ Steve asked.

Pete held up the neutralising bag with the dagger inside. ‘Yes we did. It wasn’t easy either. Thank god for Artie’s bag of tricks.’

‘Excellent work, Agent Lattimer, Agent Bering,’ Mrs Fredric said.

Helena jumped as she noticed Mrs Fredric standing beside her. She glanced at Mrs Fredric, swallowed.

‘Thanks...’ Pete said, taken back by Mrs Fredric’s sudden appearance.

‘May I have the dagger?’ Mrs Fredric inquired, holding out her hand in Pete’s direction.

‘Oh,’ Pete said, moving over to Mrs Fredric and handed her the bag.

Mrs Fredric opened up the bag and took out the dagger. She inspected it briefly, then slid it back into the bag. ‘This is very good indeed. Excellent timing I might add too.’

‘Why, what’s happened?’ Claudia asked, panic lacing her voice.

‘It appears as if Arthur has escaped somehow,’ Mrs Fredric replied. ‘Thankfully no one was hurt.’

‘Escaped? Escaped where?’ Myka moved over to Mrs Fredric. ‘Where was he being kept anyway?’

‘I’m afraid I can’t divulge that information, Agent Bering,’ Mrs Fredric said. ‘However the Regents and I have a plan in place. In the meantime you are all under lockdown. The dagger cannot leave the Warehouse, in case Arthur comes for it.’

‘So what would you recommend?’ Helena questioned, stepping forward.

‘That you each take turns to protect the dagger,’ Mrs Fredric said. ‘Keep it on you at all times.’

‘I’ll take the first shift,’ Pete said, stepping forward.

Mrs Fredric nodded and handed over the bag to Pete.

‘What about the astrolabe?’ Helena whispered to Mrs Fredric.

‘Still with a Regent,’ Mrs Fredric answered. ‘Even I do not know where he is.’

Helena nodded, ran a hand through her hair. ‘Good...good...’

Mrs Fredric headed towards the Warehouse door. ‘Stay alert, and keep yourselves safe. Keep the dagger safe. No one is to leave the Warehouse. Contact me if you find anything on Arthur’s whereabouts.’ She then left.

Pete glanced at the bagged up dagger before looking at the others. ‘Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. We’ll all have the dagger for an hour each.’

Myka nodded. ‘It’s probably best if you go somewhere in the Warehouse, that way it’ll be harder if Artie does come back here.’

‘Yeah good idea,’ Pete said. He grabbed his Tesla and the Farnsworth, pocketing them. ‘See you in an hour.’

‘Be careful Pete,’ Helena added.

Pete nodded at Helena as he walked out of the office and into the Warehouse.

‘I think it’s best if I pair up with somebody on my turn,’ Helena said, gesturing to her arm, which was still in its sling. ‘You know, just in case.’

‘I don’t mind,’ Myka said, smiling.

Helena smiled in return, nodding. ‘Yes, I think that would be a good idea.’

 

* * *

 

Helena played with Myka’s curls as she slept on her lap. It was late into the night and Myka was exhausted from the snagging of the dagger, so Helena had persuaded her to rest. She was beginning to feel the effects of being awake with little sleep too, but she had to monitor the office. Pete and Steve were doing checks in specific areas, while Leena went to find Claudia to take over from looking after the dagger.

She gazed down at Myka, watching her sleep. It calmed something inside her, knowing that amongst the chaos and heartache of the Warehouse that Myka could snatch back some peace. It pained her to still remember Myka’s face when she found her wounded in the Bronze Sector, to have the expression of hurt and confusion framed in her mind. It reminded her of Yellowstone. She closed her eyes at the memory, allowing it to fill her up, remind her how far she’d come.

‘Are you guys awake?’

Helena snapped her eyes opened and sighed. She smiled at Leena. ‘I am. Myka’s getting a well earned rest, while she can.’

Leena nodded as she watched Myka sleep easy on the couch, with Helena still playing with her curls. She looked back at Helena. ‘I can’t find Claudia.’

Helena frowned. ‘Have you tried her Farnsworth?’

Leena nodded. ‘Her cell too. She’s not answering. Pete says he has a really bad vibe, too.’

Helena felt a pang in her stomach. ‘Well that’s not good...’ She placed a hand on Myka’s shoulder and gently shook. ‘Myka...Myka darling wake up...’

‘What?’ Myka groaned, her voice sounding groggy. ‘Is it my turn already?’

‘We can’t find Claudia,’ Helena replied. ‘It doesn’t look good...’

Myka sat up and rubbed her eyes. ‘What about her Farnsworth, her cell?’

‘Tried them both, she’s not answering,’ Leena said, beginning to pace. ‘Pete’s on his way back up, but as I told H.G., he has a really bad vibe.’

Myka swallowed and stared at Helena. She inhaled, pinching her nose as she did so. ‘Okay...what do we do now?’

‘I think we should tell Mrs Fredric,’ Leena said. ‘I mean who knows what could have happened...’

‘Well where did Claudia go when she had the dagger?’ Helena asked. ‘Is there any other way out of the Warehouse other than walking pass me?’

‘Possible, but I doubt she would have used those,’ Leena said. ‘She may have waited until you dozed off...’

Helena nodded. ‘It is entirely possible. I’m not exactly wide awake, and with my medication I’m even worse.’

‘Well let’s use the Durational Spectrometer just to be sure,’ Myka said, moving to get it.

‘There’s no need,’ Pete responded from the doorway. ‘She’s here...’ He showed them the Farnsworth, the picture showing a distraught Claudia on the other end.

‘Claudia?’ Myka shot up and grabbed the Farnsworth. ‘Claudia are you okay? What happened?’

‘I found him Myka...’ Claudia mumbled through sobs. ‘I found Artie...and...and I used the dagger.’

‘Is he all right?’ Helena asked, in the background.

Claudia shook her head. ‘I don’t know...I don’t know...Mrs F. is taking care of things.’

‘Wait, Mrs Fredric is there?’ Leena said, moving into the view of the Farnsworth.

‘She found me,’ Claudia explained. ‘Look, I don’t know what’s gonna happen, but I just thought you should all know...’

‘Keep in touch Claud,’ Myka said, looking her dead in the eye through the screen. ‘We’ll all be here waiting and we’ll all be here for you.’

‘Thanks Myka...’ Claudia whispered, signing off the Farnsworth.

Myka looked up from the Farnsworth and gazed at Helena. ‘So...what happens now?’

Helena half shrugged. ‘I don’t know Myka...I don’t know...’

 

v

Helena watched as Artie was carried in on a gurney, followed by Mrs Fredric, Doctor Calder and finally Claudia. She made eye contact with Claudia as Myka hugged her, hoping to convey a sense of hope and comfort.

Claudia's eyes were filled with a sheen of unshed tears and she held out her hand to Helena. Helena grasped it firmly and didn't let go as they followed behind the entourage to Artie's sleeping quarters. Helena squeezed Claudia’s hand slightly, willing her to avert her gaze, which had been fixed on Artie’s prone form.

‘Come on, darling,’ Helena whispered to Claudia. ‘Let Doctor Calder do her job. Artie is in good hands. Meanwhile, you look like you could use some tea. I also think I spotted one of Pete's secret stashes of cookies.’ She placed a firm hand on Claudia’s back, gently urging her away from Artie’s room and towards the office area. She could feel the others behind her, leaving Artie alone with Mrs Fredric and Doctor Calder.

She gently pushed Claudia down onto a chair and then disappeared into another room, then bringing back the cookies and a thermos of her own tea. She placed them next to Claudia, gesturing with her eyes.

‘Thanks,’ Claudia mumbled, taking a cookie.

Helena glanced at the others who had taken their seats around the table by the filing cabinet, before locking eyes with Myka.

‘Well, I do believe there is one upside to all of this,’ she announced and everyone's eyes turned to her.

‘Yeah? What's that?’ Pete asked, looking quite miserable.

‘The evil has been eradicated, the astrolabe is safe, and so is the world from the astrolabe's evil,’ She paused, and made sure to smile reassuringly at them. ‘And I am absolutely certain that Artie will be perfectly fine in no time. You will see.’

‘How do you know?’ Claudia spoke, her voice meek and subdued.

‘Because I am nearly 150 years old. Therefore, I am the wisest person in the room. Also, haven't you been taught to listen to your elders?’ Her voice held an obvious note of teasing in it and she was rewarded for her efforts, when Claudia cracked a smile.

And then she promptly burst into tears.

Having expected the emotional outbreak, Helena stepped over to her, and with a gentle smile, she kneeled in front of Claudia. She slipped her arm out of her sling and enveloped her in a hug.

Claudia melted into her embrace and let the tears flow, all the while welcoming the reassuring words Helena was whispering into her ear. _H.G. was right_ , she thought, _she had the most experience as an agent. She knew what she was talking about. Artie would be all right._

She trusted Helena’s judgement, after all.

Mrs Fredric coughed to get their attention.

Helena loosened her arms around Claudia, ignoring the dull ache it caused. She turned to face Mrs Fredric, keeping a hand locked with Claudia’s.

‘How is he?’ Myka asked, knotting her hands together.

‘Doctor Calder has managed to remove the dagger, and there was no internal damage,’ Mrs Fredric began. ‘It appears as if the research was correct. The dagger has removed the evil from Arthur and it seems as if he will make a full recovery.’

‘Does he remember anything?’ Claudia wondered, wiping her tears away.

Mrs Fredric nodded. ‘Yes, he does. He would like a word with both of you.’ She gestured to Claudia and Helena.

‘Me?’ Helena responded. ‘Why does Artie want to see me?’

Mrs Fredric just glared at Helena.

Helena swallowed, glanced at Claudia before nodding. She gently eased herself up, stretched out her arm slowly before slipping it back into the sling. ‘Righty-ho then...’

 

* * *

 

Helena felt her stomach gripe as she saw Artie being propped up by some pillows on his bed. She felt Claudia’s hand tighten around hers as they walked forward, and she offered a squeeze back.

‘Artie?’ Claudia murmured, tears emerging from her eyes once more. ‘Are you okay? Look I’m so sorry I had no other choice--’

Artie held up his hand, motioning her to stop. ‘Claudia...Claudia I know...’

Claudia let go of Helena’s grip and sat down beside Artie, held his hand. ‘You’re going to be okay though, right?’ She looked at Vanessa for confirmation.

Vanessa nodded. ‘I think so, yes.’

‘How’s Leena?’ Artie whispered, looking at Helena.

‘She’s fine,’ Helena replied, shifting awkwardly on her feet. ‘She’s worried about you.’

Artie closed his eyes as he nodded, his bottom lip beginning to tremble.

‘Hey...it’s okay...’ Claudia soothed, running circles on Artie’s hands with her thumb. ‘We’re all okay...’

‘Except you,’ Artie retorted, still looking at Helena, his eyes honing in on the sling. ‘I shot you...’

‘In the shoulder,’ Helena countered, stepping forward. ‘It makes us even.’ She couldn’t resist presenting him a small smirk.

Artie smiled thinly, nodding. ‘I guess so...’ He paused for a moment, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. ‘Are the others okay?’

‘Yes, fine,’ Claudia said. ‘Especially now you’re you again.’

Artie nodded again and then sighed. ‘I just keep thinking...what if H.G. hadn’t got there in time? What if the bullet had hit H.G. anywhere else? What would have I become then? What do I tell Leena? How do I tell Leena that I could have s-shot her...and...Killed her?’

Helena moved forward and sat opposite Claudia by the bed. ‘In my experience I’ve found that asking these kind of questions, the what ifs and imagine different possibilities, that in the end it can make you quite mad. To dwell on what may have happened and what could have happened doesn’t change a thing. You have to accept things for what they are. Yes, you could have killed Leena. But you shot me in the shoulder instead. It’s a small sacrifice on my part, but one I’m willing to pay.’

Artie stared at Helena, allowing her words to sink in.

‘You’re well loved here, Artie,’ Helena continued. ‘You have people here that love you like family. Let them help you...’ She stood up. ‘Make sure you let them in.’ She nodded at Claudia and headed towards the door.

‘You’re part of our family now too...’ Artie whispered, his voice cracking.

Helena slowly turned, a lump in her throat forming. She mouthed the words ‘Thank you’ and then left Artie and Claudia alone.

 

* * *

 

‘Hey, H.G?’

Helena looked up and around from her desk and saw Claudia poking her head around the doorway. She gestured to come in, put her pen down. ‘What is it?’

‘Can we...talk?’ Claudia wondered, fiddling with a fraying hem of her jacket.

‘Certainly,’ Helena replied, beckoning her over to the bed.

Claudia closed the door and then sat down in front of Helena on the bed. She stared at Helena briefly before diverting her eyes to the floor. ‘Whatcha doing there?’

Helena looked at the paper scattered on her desk, smiled. ‘Oh...I was just thinking about a possible invention, nothing too exciting.’

Claudia’s eyes lit up for a moment as she cast an eye over the drawings. ‘You know, I sometimes forget how brilliant your mind really is. We should really get together sometime; I mean between us we could make some pretty cool toys.’

Helena chuckled, sat back in her chair. ‘Yes we could, darling, we could. But that’s not why you’re here, is it?’

Claudia bit her lip and then shook her head. ‘No...no not really.’

Helena raised a knowing eyebrow. ‘So, tell me. What’s on that equally brilliant mind of yours?’

Claudia smiled at the compliment before sighing. ‘It’s about Artie...I mean I used the dagger on him. I didn’t want to, I didn’t mean to...it...it just happened.’

‘How _did_ you find him?’ Helena wondered. ‘Where did you go?’

Claudia crossed her legs on the bed, played with the laces on her shoes. ‘When we were told he had escaped, I tracked him down using his cyber footsteps. He’d booked a flight to Budapest, but he never made it to the plane. He was at the café, and he saw me and ran. I chased him, tried to reason with him. Then I found myself...stabbing him with the dagger.’

Helena nodded. ‘And thus fulfilling the prophecy of Artie’s visions.’

‘God, I didn’t want to,’ Claudia sighed. ‘But it just...happened.’

‘Fate is twisted like that I’m afraid,’ Helena said, fiddling with her pen. ‘Almost to the point of it being cruel.’

Claudia hesitated for a moment. ‘You were talking about yourself and Christina earlier, with Artie, weren’t you?’

Helena closed her eyes as she nodded, then looked at Claudia. ‘I spent time prior to being bronzed considering the what ifs, trying to change what had happened. The more I pondered, the more I was becoming reckless. Instead of dealing with my grief, I focussed on the anger, focussed on the idea of being in a place where miracles happened and exploiting them. I tried to bring my girl back, and failed. I lost two good agents because of it.’

Claudia nodded. ‘So, what about now?’

Helena frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘You said you focussed on your anger instead of grief,’ Claudia said. ‘Well, what about now?’

Helena sighed. ‘Now...now I’m allowing myself to grieve, instead of holding onto the anger. I’m trying to move on, to have a life now and maybe to start one with Myka. I’m trying to let people in, let Myka in. I’ve been closed off for too long.’

‘That’s good,’ Claudia replied, reinforcing it with her eyes. ‘That’s really good. You know, you should talk to Jinksy. He was, is, in a similar position to you, with his sister.’

Helena smiled. ‘Maybe I will...one day.’

‘Well, there’s no rush,’ Claudia said. ‘These things take time to heal.’

‘Yes, they do,’ Helena agreed. ‘That is why you shouldn’t feel guilty about using the dagger on Artie.’

Claudia sighed, shook her head. ‘I wanted to help him...but now I don’t know what to do, or how I’m supposed to feel.’

‘But you did help him, Claudia,’ Helena soothed, reaching forward and clasping her hand with Claudia’s. ‘And over time, you will know how to feel about things. Together, we’ll all heal. The important thing to know is that what we did is done. We work out what happens later as we get older.’

Claudia nodded. ‘I guess...’ She sighed, she glanced over at Helena’s drawings, a smile creeping on her face. ‘So...tell me more about these inventions of yours...’

Helena leaned forward, a smirk forming on her face. ‘Only if you tell me how you got passed me on your turn...because I was not asleep...I used the Durational Spectrometer...’

Claudia gulped, ran a hand at the base of her neck. ‘Um...About that...’

 

vi

‘Got room for one more?’

Helena smiled as she felt a warm hand press on her shoulder. She bowed her head before looking up at Myka, who had now walked around the couch and stood in front of her, her brilliant green eyes smiling back at her. She patted the seat next to her.  ‘For you darling, there is always room.’

Myka grinned as she settled down next to Helena, two old journals resting on her lap. ‘Are you well enough to release your arm and give me a cuddle?’

Helena smirked. ‘What do you think?’

Myka blushed slightly as she released Helena’s arm from her sling. ‘You don’t care if you’re in pain, do you?’

‘Not for you, no,’ Helena replied, slipping her arm around Myka, relishing the closeness. ‘Besides, this is the closest we’ve been for a while.’

Myka rested her head on Helena’s shoulder, opening up the journal. ‘It’s nice, especially after the whole crazy week we’ve all had.’

Helena planted a kiss in Myka’s hair, casting her eyes over the journal. ‘You’re basically resting from one crazy to go delve into another!’

‘Helena, these are your journals,’ Myka retorted, dusting down the pages. ‘How bad can they be?’

Helena sighed, placed her hand on hers. ‘It’s just...It makes me a little anxious, about what you might think of my former self...my Victorian self.’

‘I’ve already read all of your Warehouse 12 files,’ Myka said, glancing at her. ‘Now I want to know what you did, what you felt. To understand you better. Isn’t that what you wanted?’

Helena sighed, rested her head against Myka’s. ‘Yes...it is.’

‘Helena I won’t, I can’t judge you,’ Myka whispered. ‘I...I’m not that kind of person. Besides, I’ve already read one of them...’

Helena looked at her, perplexed. ‘You....you have?’

‘Yeah...’ Myka responded, not sure why Helena was so surprised. ‘I’ve had them for the last few days, of course I’ve read one of them...’

‘But...but when?’

Myka laughed. ‘There have been plenty of times for me to have read a few pages, or ten at a time...’

Helena stared at Myka for a moment before giving a little laugh and burying her head in her curls, stroking her hand. ‘You never fail to surprise me...’

‘Neither do you,’ Myka cooed. ‘Seriously Helena, did you charm every single guy in London?’

Helena blushed, then. ‘Well...all except Oscar Wilde...’

Myka let out a full bellied laugh, squeezed Helena’s hand. ‘Wow...’

‘What’s so funny?’ Helena asked, pouting.

‘Helena, Oscar Wilde was gay...he was arrested for it too,’ Myka replied. ‘So to be fair, you did charm every available man in London.’

‘Oscar was gay?’ Helena repeated, considering her. ‘Well that certainly explains a lot.’

Myka pushed in Helena’s nose. ‘So...How do I compare?’

‘Well darling,’ Helena drawled. ‘I must say, you are approaching top of my list.’

‘Approaching?’ Myka gasped. ‘I’m approaching top?’ She grabbed a pillow next to her and gently whacked Helena’s face with it. ‘That is so rude!’

Helena squealed, pushing rogue hairs out of her face. ‘Myka! What was that for?’

‘Because I’m sure I am way better than what some Victorian guy could have been,’ Myka responded, the pillow poised in her hand. ‘I mean I’m not great, yet, but I’m sure I will be...’

Helena chuckled, looked at Myka coyly. ‘It’s not a man on the top of my list...’

Myka’s eyes widened as she realised, and brought down the pillow for another soft blow. ‘Helena!’

Helena pulled out some more rogue hairs, wiping the fluff out of her mouth. ‘What? Oh come on Myka, you should know me by now...I did say to Pete two years ago that many of my lovers were men, I didn’t specifically say all...’

‘Yeah...I know...’ Myka said, shrugging. ‘I just never expected...you know...’

‘What, for a woman to be on top of my list?’ Helena retorted, quirking an eyebrow. ‘Well well...’

Myka threw the pillow beside her, crossing her arms. ‘So what do I have to do to be on top of your list?’

‘Well...’ Helena husked, leaning forward and began to whisper in Myka’s ear.

Myka could feel herself blush as she listened, with a burning urge to whisk Helena upstairs. She glanced around, then gestured to her with a flick of her eyes. ‘Well, Miss Wells...I’m sure that can be arranged...’


End file.
